Heart Beating Summer Day
by NikkoTrinity
Summary: Siya arrives to her best friends villa during the summer only to realize that her best friend had also invited others and to her surprise, her enemy, Ryan. But seeing him dripping wet had caused her heart to fluster. What is going to happen next?


~ _Heart Beating Summer Day_ ~

**Created by Nikko†Trinity**

The summer heat wave, the sound of buzzing insects, and the clear blue sky all seem to wash up in front of my eyes as I set down my suitcase, finally arriving at my best friends vacation villa by the lake. It took me about four hours to get here by bus, train and cab which was exhausting having to switch transportations but it was all worth it to see this beautiful nature swaying in the soft breeze and the sparkling lake reflecting off the sun rays. Rui, my best friend, and I planned to hang out at her parents villa for weeks when summer came around and I am so excited now that it's finally here and happening. The villa blended in with the nature background of the woods and it didn't seem out of place. The lake was tremendously vast and there were a few other house villas surrounding around the lake but very far apart. There were also the neighbors jet skis that were tied up on the mast of the docks in different colors like a rainbow that reflected on the surface of the lake.

" Wow, it's so huge! Yet so hot, " I said to myself as I wipe the trickle of sweat from my forehead.

" Siya~! You're finally here! " Rui calls out to me as she stretched her arms wide, leaps and gives me a hug while pushing all her weight onto me.

" Rui, I see you're still heavy as ever, " I said as I return the hug.

" How rude! Just because I'm a bit taller than you doesn't mean I'm fat! " she stuck her tongue. " But you're still cute as a Californian rabbit. Hee Hee. "

I inhale, knowingly my cheeks go puffy and glare at her with my reddish brown eyes. " Don't call me that _thing. _Jeez, ever since _he _called me that name in front of the whole school, it's become my so-what 'official' name. I mean, just because I have soft black hair, pale skin and my eyes look almost red but they're actually reddish brown. "

" Now, now. It wasn't the _whole _school. Just the students who heard it in the cafeteria, " She mischeiviously smiles, making the hair on my back stand up even though it's blazing out here.

" It's still the same thing. "

" It's like naming a pet. Oh! So maybe he thinks of you as _his_ pet."

" Huh?! What? Who's pet? " I frustratingly battle out with my suitcase, trying to lift it up the first step. It's like lifting a boulder instead of light weighted clothing packed for three days. " Darn gravitation ... " I mutter.

" Ryan's," Rui said cheerfully.

My body stiffens and my cheeks began to feel hotter as the sound of his name rang in my ears. " Wha-What?! I am not his pet. Not in a billion, trillion years! "

Rui crosses her arms, giving me the _look _as she arches her eyebrow, contemplating her face.

" Anyways, " I look away. " Never, ever, _ever _say his name again. It ticks me off and just hearing it ruins my summer youth. "

" How nostalgic. He said the same thing about you, " she said. Her eyes widen as though she realized something wrong and chuckles nervously. " L-Let me help you with that." She grasps the handle and lifts it over four steps with no hesitation and ease while I could't even make it past the first step and got stuck just chatting with her.

"What do you do on the weekends? Lift weights? " I ask.

"R-Really~? Hehe. Maybe it's the milk, " She smiles, not looking back at me to see my reaction which is weird because every time she comebacks, she looks to see the reaction on my face which always ends up with her dying of laughter and I know her too well to know that if she doesn't, it means she's up to something. _Hmm ..._

As we arrive to the front door steps, the uneasy gut feeling hits me again. " Rui, suspicious ... " I shift a few feet away from her.

" Eh? N-No, no. What do you - " She tried to say.

" Hey! What took you so long? " A familiar voice shouted towards us.

_This voice ... It couldn't be. _" Nah." I bit my thumbs' nail, eagerly trying to recall whose voice it belonged to when suddenly as I looked up, _he _appeared. His brown hair dripping wet while his half naked body glistened in the sunset as he slowly paced and began to slow down as he realized _I_ was here. Just seeing him like that made my heart squeeze which is odd. _Maybe I'm hungry ...? Or maybe just seeing him has caused a disease of some unknown kind?! _I gasp at the thought. We both stood still for a moment, gawking at each other in disbelief but he seemed flushed in the face with redness. _Must be sunburn._

" Ryan! Siya! What are you doing here? No, I asked _you_ first! " We harmonized and we both turn to Rui with discernment.

" What a coincidence, Ryan! Siya! Well ... See ya later~," Rui cunningly sneaks off running with my suitcase. " I'll go put this in your room, Siya! See ya at the campfire. "

" Hey, don't run away! Come back, you coward! " I shouted. _The situation just got a whole lot awkward. What should I do? Should I run away also? No, that would just be plain rude like someone I know. I'll just politely escape, I guess. Just tell him you got to go unpack. Just tell him. Wait. Why should I be nervous? He's my enemy. _I inhale and exhale softly, making sure he didn't notice how nervous I am and turn face to face with him.

" Hey, so she invited you for three days, too, right? " He asked, using the hand towel around his neck to dry his face, waiting for an answer but for some reason, the words couldn't come out of my mouth. My heart began to beat fast and hard. _I_ could even hear it. I felt embarrassed, so I hid my face and stepped back a foot, self conscious that he could hear the beating of my heart.

_Why is my heart like this? Am I anxious?_

" Siya? " He stepped closer, startling me.

" O-Oh! Look what time it is! " I raise my wrist up, pretending I have a wrist watch and quickly hide my hands and walk slowly backwards. " I, I better go start unpacking quickly so that I can join the campfire group. Uh, See ya later, " I said as I turn quickly around and start trotting up the steps then I suddenly slid and began to fall, yelping like a chihuahua. A warm arm slung around my waist and I felt dripping water on my face and warm breath close to my lips.

" Siya, are you alright? " Ryan asked, looking in my eyes as I stared into his. I became speechless for moment when I came back to my self awareness and thrust myself out of his arms.

" W-Whoa! That was close. Uh, thanks, Ryan. Again, see ya later. Hehe, " I said as I raced up the stairs, almost tripping over my own two feet.

" Be careful, stupid, " he grumbled.

" I heard that! " I yelled from upstairs. I spot my suitcase in the room number three and hastily close the door as I slide my back against it. _What was wrong with me back there? Why was my heart beating so loud and fast and Why did it make that 'squeeze'? Did Ryan give me some kind of disease? That idiot. It must be it. _

" That must be why I'm acting so weird. Haha! I'm so smart, " assuring myself that this must be the problem as I happily unzip my suitcase and began unpacking as I hummed to myself.

" More like you're so dense, Siya, " Rui's voice echoed in the room as the closet door opened slightly, making me terror-stricken.

" R-Rui! What are you doing scaring me like that. Jeez, " I pout.

" Sorry, sorry. Just that watching the two of you is getting frustrating~. When do you think you two will start dating? " Rui asks, landing on top of the twin bed that made a creaking sound and a clack.

" What are you talking about? I don't like Ryan. He's my enemy. _Enemy._"

" Aw, come on! You know- "

I place my hands over my ears blocking the sound of Rui's voice. " Lalalalalalala! I don't want to hear it. Now it's time to go. I got to get ready, " I said as I push her out the door.

" Ooh la la~. For Ryan? " She wiggles her eyebrow and gives me another _look_.

" No! " I groan and shut door. " What's with her? Jeez. "

I come downstairs and the sweet essence of marshmallow and chocolate mix the air tuning with the song of the crickets as I step out onto the indoor porch. I looked up to be expected of disappointment to see no stars since the ceiling would block the night sky and at home, I barely see the ribbon-like stars in the city. It's a rare chance, but it was amazing. The ceiling wasn't just a ceiling. It was a see through ceiling. I was astonished. It was like seeing the whole galaxy with my own two eyes. It made me want to swim in the river of constellations and dance with them.

" Hey, Californian rabbit! Whatcha gawking at?" Ryan's voice interrupts my thought as he pats my head, putting on a wide smile.

" Geh! It's bigfoot! What do you think you're doing? You're messing up my hair!" I push his hand away as everyone bursts out laughing, making me feel completely embarrassed.

" Haha! Go for it Californian rabbit! You, too, Big foot!, " everyone cheered and whistled at us. My cheeks began to feel hot and I knew that my face turned really red and I quickly hide my face with my hands.

" Shut up! " I told them. A warm hand gently grasps my own two hands which felt like mine were so small because I could feel his big hand wrap around mine.

" Ah! Californian rabbit, your face is as red as a tomato, " Ryan tells me as everyone else overhears it and laughs again.

I gasp sharply and smack away Ryan's hand. " My face is not! And stop calling me that ridiculous name. "

" Oh! Oh! Oh! Californian rabbit's mad. Here. Have a caramel apple. It'll cheer you up, " Ryan tries to give me the caramel apple but I walk away. " Oops. Don't be mad. They were just playing around. "

" Playing around? " I scoff.

" Hey, don't you think they'd make a cute couple? Yeah. Wait, but wouldn't it be weird? Siya is so small and Ryan is as tall as the Eiffel tower. Yeah, you're right. But they're so in love so they will be able to make out their differences, " everyone began chatting about.

I clench my fists and a spur of angry thoughts raced through my mind. I open my mouth and before I knew it, it became dead silent around me. " Tch! Who would date this giant! I'm too short to even kiss anyone and who ever said I had a crush on anyone. Its always Californian rabbit this. Californian rabbit that! It's so annoying. Who would be in love with this idiot? He's not even my type. So I'm not in love with him, alright?! " Not a sound from anyone or even a cricket responded until I hear the sound of a crushing squish and I gasp when I realize at what I just said. I look at Ryan and in his hand was the crushed caramel apple he was handing to me earlier. _The crushing squish sound ... _The peanuts and juice from the caramel apple fell onto the floor where I can see ants already gathering to have a snack at.

" _You're right ... _" the tone of his voice shook and mood became dark around him and when he looked straight at me with his eyes, it was no longer the loving hazel eyes I saw during the sunset. It was emotionless and dark.

" Ryan ... " I reached out my hand but stopped myself as I clench my hand to my heart and averted my eyes.

" I _agree. _I mean, who would want to be in love with a fly who doesn't even _smell_ right. Hey, everyone. She's _not_ even my type! " He snickers and throws the crushed apple onto the floor or whats left of it and shakes the juice out of his hand.

The tone of his voice struck me like lightning and pierced me in the heart. Just like how I saw his eyes right now, it felt emotionless and unreal. My hands began to shake and tears flowed down my cheeks.

_Why am I feeling like this ...?_

" Ryan, you IDIOT! " I ran inside and up the stairs to the room as the tears kept overflowing.

I fall to my bed and stuffed the pillow to my face trying to stop the flow of tears coming from my eyes. _Why? Why? Why am I feeling like this? _My heart won't stop hurting. My ears feel hot. My mind is pounding with thoughts of Ryan. Even though he made me smile a few times and sometimes made my heart skip a beat. _It didn't really mean anything, did it? _He was so persistent. He wouldn't leave me alone. He kept calling my that name. _Californian rabbit._ Even though it was so annoying to hear him calling me that name. _But it felt like it was the only connection keeping us together. And, And when he said that;_

" _She's not even my type! " _

It hurt. And when he said that, it was like he cut the red thread that binded us as friends. _As fated lovers. _I gasp with the sudden realization that I might ... I might love him. When the sudden thought hit me even though everyone kept telling us that we're a weird couple or a cute couple and that we were in love. _Even my best friend said it. Why couldn't I have realized it sooner! I'm in love with him! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!_

I sniffle and push the pillow out of my face. " Great. Now that I've just realized I'm in love with him, what do I do now? He hates me ... " Thoughts of Ryan hating me and what I am going to do tomorrow kept rushing in. Maybe I could just act normal and ignore him if he ignores me. It'd probably be better this way. I slightly smile to myself. " Oh Siya. You know that's not true now that you've just realized you're in love with him. I want ... to be with him."

And before I knew it, it was already morning. A rhythmic knock on the door and the sound of Rui's voice telling me behind the door to get ready and that there's Barbe-Que cookout starting. I run to the door, swiftly open it and drag Rui inside.

" Eh? Eh?! What's wrong, Siya? " She asks me giving me a worried look and the expression on her face tells me that she knows what happened yesterday, giving me a sympathetic look also.

" You can stop giving sympathetic looks now because ... Because ... Rui! " I tear up as I lay my head on her chest. " I've just realized I'm in love with him."

" Eh? With who? "

" You know. "

" No, I don't. Who? "

I frown at Rui. " Mm! You're going to make me say it, aren't you? "

Rui smiles mischeiviously and strokes my hair. " Now. Now. Tell me~, " she cackles.

" Okay! Okay! I'm, I'm in lo-lo-lo-love with Ryan ...! " I said as softly as I could.

" Yay! I knew it~! Now let's get you ready. You look horrible," Rui crawls to the closet, opens it and begins digging for what seemed like swimsuits!

" But, but Rui! Ryan hates me now. "

" Heh. Honey, the way I see it ain't no hate. He still loves you even though you completely broke his heart last night."

" Eh?! He lo-loves me?! He never said that to me. "

" H mph! Everyone knows. Now~ " Rui holds up a white bikini decorated with pink polka-dots and she gives me even a wickeder smile than she ever gave me in my entire life that I've known her.

" Ru-Rui! Put down the bikini. "

" No way that's gonna happen. Now come here~! " Her eyes flash red and pounces like a cougar forcing me to wear the white bikini.

" No! "

Half an hour later, I walk out into the docks wearing my casual clothes. A yellow tank top and short shorts with beach flip flops and my hair tied to the side very girly like with soft curls. The white bikini was hidden under but even though I know that I still felt self conscious and embarrassed and I felt like everyone was staring at which gave me the chills.

" Oh hey, _Siya, _" Ryan waved.

_He did't even call me that name. Say the name. Please._

I looked at him for a quick second and gave him a small wave. He didn't call me _Californian rabbit. I've become irritated. Really irritated. That's it! _I march up to the dock and begin taking off my clothing, displaying the white pink polka-dotted bikini that I'm wearing. I look back at Ryan and everyone else who were sitting there gawking at me. I took a deep breath and dove into the lake. The coldness of the water refreshed my whole body. I felt sleepy before but the cold density of the water wakens me and I move my arms and began to kick to the surface of the water.

" Ah~! That feels so good, " I said as I lay on my back on the surface of the water, swimming freely. "I wonder how I'm going to make up with Ryan? " I sigh. Suddenly, there was this strucken pain like I couldn't move my leg anymore. _A cramp! A cramp is happening now! _I try to massage my leg so that I can stretch it out but the pain is too much to bare. It was like someone was ripping off my calf and I began to sink down.

" S-Someone, help! Help me! " I gasp for air, splashing the water around me, trying to stay above. " Save me ...! " I extended my hand as I began to sink further and further with water rushing into my lungs. The image of Ryan pops into my head and my heart quenches with pain. _No. Knowing that I'll never be with him again is too much. Please God! Let me live. It's all my fault. I didn't stretch properly or even stretch as a matter of fact. It's all my fault that Ryan hates me. I don't want Ryan to hate me. I want to make up with him. Ryan ...! _And the last image I could ever see was my best friends smile and Ryan's captivating green eyes that always smiled lovingly at me whenever he saw me and would talk to me.

" Ya ... Siya ... Siya ...! " A bright light called out to me. It seemed to draw me in and I felt warm.

" God, if that's you, I don't want to leave yet. I, I want to make up with Ryan ... " I told the bright light.

" Siya ... " The voice called out to me again.

" I want to be with him! " I shouted as I extended my hand towards that light and the next thing that happened was that I woke up in my room. I cough out of excitement and tears fall from the corner of my eyes. " Thank you God ...! " I covered my face, wiping the tears away.

" Who're you thanking? " Ryan's voice said.

I gasp and I look at Ryan who is covering his face in pain. " Ryan! " I hug him. The scent of sweet marshmallows filled my nose and I felt the warmth of his hug back. " I'm so glad. "

" Yeah, me too. Except for the fact that you slapped me while you were unconscious," Ryan chuckles.

I look at him face to face and eye to eye. " Oops, sorry. What can I say I'm a heavy sleeper, " I smile at him. _He looked at me with loving eyes. Finally. _I could tell he was worried about me.

" Oops, huh? " He rubs his cheek.

" So you saved me, right? " I asked him.

" Of course. I'm the only good swimmer in this place. Scratch that. _The _Best! " He and I laughed then he looks at me like I mattered to him so much and he looked like he was about to cry then he surprises me by giving my yet another hug although I gave him the first. _But it feels warm ..._

" And also, I had to give you CPR. Jeez, you gave me the scare. You weren't breathing and I was panicking on what to do and so CPR was the only option. Sorry. "

" Sorry for what? "

" I took your first kiss ... " His cheeks turned pink tinted and he averted his eyes away from mine as he touched his lips.

" Waaaaaah~~! So embarrassing! " I cover my face.

" What? The kiss? Well, sorry if it didn't feel right. It was my first too, ya know, "he pouted.

" No, no, It's not that. Uh, you see, uh, I didn't expect you to know that it was my first. And, And also it's great to know that the person that I fell in love with gave me my first. Even though it was a little embarrassing that CPR had to play into the event that occurred! " I rushed.

" What? What did you say? " Ryan looks into my eyes again, captivating my heart with his.

" That CPR had to - "

" No, before that. The part about the person you love."

" Eh?! Again? But it's so embarrassing~! " I hid my eyes.

" Say it~! "

" Okay, okay. Ryan, I love you," I said with complete confidence and the flutter in my heart resonated and I felt like the atmosphere changed into what I felt like it was only us two in the world and nothing could stop me from loving him. With all my heart. " Forever and Always. I love you, Ryan. " I smiled.

Ryan sighed into what seemed relief and put his head on my shoulder which made my head go all fuzzy.

" Eh? Eh! Ryan , are you okay? "

" Yeah, just fine. You know Siya, I, too, love Siya with all my heart. Forever and Always, " he said as he kissed me. " Say it one more time."

" Eh?! But it's so embarrassing."

" Please~ "

I took a deep breath once again and, " I love you." He kissed me again.

" Me, too. "

After that, Ryan and I began dating and no one was surprised. They had all bet behind our back that we would end up together but because of the last fight at the campfire they changed their minds and thought it wasn't going to work out so Rui got a whole lot of money and stuffed animals as a winning bet. Six years of dating pass by and we got married, got a big house and had two children. One boy and one girl, both a year younger and older. I, no, _we_ say that we are happier as in Happily Ever After.


End file.
